


The Black Spot

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on the GMM 231 Wheel Ending and the conversation in Ear Biscuits 86. I realise other writers could write a much better, more explicit version so please do, but i couldn’t resist trying my hand at this idea too! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Spot

‘Look at that! Another DING-DING-DINGERRR!!!’ Link exclaimed, enthusiastically, as the wheel of mythicality landed on the black secret spot.

‘The black one means what?’ He asked, looking up at Jason.

‘It’s something bad.’ Rhett replied with a grimace.

‘This is bad.’ Link mirrored at the same time, answering his own question.

Rhett was evidently unexcited about this. ‘Yeah. Something we don’t wanna do.’

Link read the card.

‘Dang it.’ He sighed to himself. Then he read aloud, ‘slap each other in the face,’ and he turned the card around to show the viewers.

‘I just shaved my-‘

‘Your protection.’ Link finished with a laugh.

‘I got rid of my protective layer!’

‘I’m taking my glasses off.’

‘What are the chances that I just got rid of-‘ Rhett stopped as Link turned towards him, bracing himself, ‘Wait, now hold on, who’s goin’ first? Same time?’

‘Same time. Three. Two. One..’

And they both went for it.

A multitude of moments then followed each other in rapid succession after that. That one slap they gave each other seemed fair at first, but whilst Link only grimaced at his, Rhett’s face became open-mouthed shock at the force of Link’s slap. Rhett, without thinking, slapped Link again to make up for the supposedly harder slap he had received, but of course this was not taken well. The slap was forceful and had nearly sent Link flying off his chair.

‘What!?’ Link shouted, and slapped Rhett harder on the other side of his face to get back at him.

Rhett too lost his balance and almost fell exclaiming a loud, ‘Hohohoh!’ at what had just happened.

‘Wha- Don’t hit me twice!’ Link looked at him angrily, but gave a half smile as Rhett laughed incredulously and held his arm so as to avoid any more slaps.

‘You hit me so much harder!’ You deserved that second slap!’ Rhett said between laughs.

‘I didn’t intentionally hit you harder! I just- Will you let go of me?’ He shook Rhett off.

Rhett wiped at his eyes, and looked at Link’s angry face. ‘What is wrong with you man?’

‘What’s wrong with me!? What’s wrong with you!?’ Link’s voice was now raising to a dangerous level.

Jason, who had seconds previously been entertained by the turn of events, was now sitting awkwardly and silently, praying the argument wouldn’t be prolonged. He had seen these two fight before, but he had never seen them looking so dangerously at each other.

Rhett’s face now had no trace of a smile left, instead he mirrored Link’s angry expression.

‘Look, I’m sorry if I hit you harder but it was just a slap you could’ve let it go!’ Link shouted.

‘It’s just a freaking wheel ending Link! You didn’t have to slap me like I had just insulted you!’

‘I didn’t know what fucking frequency I should slap you at Rhett! It’s not like I was measuring how hard I should slap you. And I’m sure as hell it didn’t hurt as bad as your second one did. That freaking hurt.’ Link had stood up now, and was shaking with anger.

‘Because you deserved it!’ Rhett stood up too.

‘No, I didn’t!’ Link practically screamed waving his hands dramatically, ‘Even if yours did hurt, if you were more of a man you could just take it.’

Rhett stared at Link, fuming now. ‘It’s not about who’s a man Link. Why do you always turn it into that? In fact, you’re mad because you couldn’t take my second slap like a man, if you really wanna go there!’

Link’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. ‘You’re such a pig!’ He yelled, exasperatingly.

‘Is that the best you got? You know what we should just end this here.’

‘Jason maybe you should-‘

‘Don’t tell Jason what to do. He doesn’t need to go anywhere, we’re working. You’re just turning this into a bigger deal than it already is.’ Rhett fumed.

‘You’re such a fucking idiot Rhett! He’s sitting there awkwardly, he should go out whilst we try to end this.’

‘End it now.’

‘We need to talk about what just happened Rhett. I can’t sit here and work like this. Or I’m just gonna leave.’

Link looked at him intensely, and Rhett felt a weird stirring in his stomach. He was very angry at what had just happened, but he didn’t want Link to leave, especially on such a harsh note. And him staring at him like that without his glasses, with his pure blue eyes framed by his full, dark lashes fully on show, wasn’t helping.

‘You know what? Jason, you can go home for the day. We need to work this out now.’ Rhett resigned.

Link, despite his anger, softened a little at this. He didn’t realise the prospect of him leaving would change Rhett’s mind like that.

Jason graciously stood up to leave and reached for his jacket.

‘I’m sorry guys.’ He looked sheepishly at them. ‘I didn’t realise my stupid secret spot suggestion would do this.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ Rhett said calmly to him. Link was still shaking too angrily to speak. ‘We just got some things to work out.’

Jason nodded his head and left.

‘Link why?’ Rhett said harshly. ‘Why are you always so sensitive. It was a fucking wheel ending.’

Link fumed, and his eyes watered from his intense emotions. ‘It hurt a lot Rhett! I’m not being sensitive, anyone would be mad if you hit them the way you did!’

Rhett looked at Link’s red cheek and sighed, pushing his hurt ego aside. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was a spur of the moment thing to hit you back, I didn’t really mean to.’

‘But you did mean to say all that stuff about me being not man enough and too sensitive.’ Link’s anger didn’t come down an inch from its high level. When he got mad, he got mad.

‘Link, people say stupid things when they’re mad! You’ve said your share of stupid things right now.’

‘I don’t regret anything I said.’ He wiped the tears aggressively away. ‘Plus, you wouldn’t say that stuff if it wasn’t on your mind.’

Rhett felt a pang of guilt as he watched Link trying to wipe his tears, and control his shaking. He didn’t mean to do this to his best friend.

‘You know what maybe I should leave.’ Link said after a long minute of silence. ‘I don’t think I can cool down any time soon.’

He started to make his way to the door but Rhett held his arm firmly.

‘Link, listen to me. You sent Jason away so we could talk about this. Let’s talk.’

‘Let go of me!’ Link struggled against Rhett. ‘I just don’t wanna be here with you right now. Dang it Rhett, I’m so mad at you!’

They were gently wrestling with each other, Link trying to free his arm whilst Rhett tried to stop his struggling, but Link’s struggling was futile as Rhett always was the stronger one. His 6”7 frame easily pinned Link against the wall, though Rhett immediately regretted this move. He didn’t want to make Link feel small, he just wanted him to stay. Sometimes he didn’t know his own strength.

He didn’t know his own strength.

Of course his slap to Link had been harder. Although in his own mind, he had slapped with the same amount of force as Link, his hand was twice the size, and he had twice the amount of strength. It really must have hurt.

‘Link I really am sorry.’ Rhett said softly to him, ‘ I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just don’t know my own strength.’

Link rolled his eyes despite himself, as he thought Rhett was bragging. ‘Sure.’

‘No, seriously. It was in the moment, and I was angry that it hurt so my instinct was to slap back and I didn’t realise it would hurt so much. I am sorry.’

Link looked up into the greeny grey eyes that looked softly down at him, free of any anger. He still had some anger left in him, but he became mesmerised by the eyes that were so close to his own.

Then, with the anger gone, he became all too aware of their position. He was pinned against the wall with Rhett holding his wrists slightly above his head, and Rhett’s leg pressed in between his legs, to hold him also.

‘Rhett…’ Link whispered, still mesmerised, and Rhett brought his face close to his so their noses brushed each other’s.

‘Rhett what are you-‘

‘I wanna make it up to you.’ Rhett’s pupils dilated, and Link despite his nervousness felt a stirring in his jeans.

Rhett’s nose trailed across his cheek and along his jawline, where he met his neck and planted a firm kiss there. Link closed his eyes and his breath hitched, and as a response Rhett’s lips didn’t move away, but instead began kissing fiercely and biting the skin softly. He was amazed at the new-found room his lips had to do this, before his large beard wouldn’t have let him.

At the back of their mind’s they knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but the roller coaster of emotions was taking it’s toll and there was something they had to do with all the pent up aggression.

Link moaned at the necking, and Rhett then brought his face up to Link’s. Link half-opened his eyes to see Rhett’s full of desire, and that was enough to bring Rhett pressing his lips firmly to Link’s. Rhett moved passionately against him, tongues moving freely between lips, one hand snaking down to Link’s waist and the other hand clasping his above his head. There was no doubt they could each feel the hardness building up in the other’s jeans, and this caused them both to grind against each other hungrily.

Rhett pushed his tongue inside Link’s mouth and savoured the warm wetness he met there. Link’s free hand wandered over Rhett’s torso and back, pulling him closer, and Rhett’s hand began to wander underneath Link’s shirt and his fingers played at the waistband of his jeans.

Link pushed Rhett away abruptly, but the way he looked, all tousled and hot, Rhett wanted nothing more than to grab him again.

‘Enough.’ Link said breathlessly.

Rhett’s heart was beating out of his chest, and he was intensely aroused. Being told to stop was mortifying, but he looked at Link with concern and put up his hands in surrender.

‘You okay man?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’ Link replied between heavy breaths. ‘You sure know how to make it up to people when you fuck up.’

Rhett smiled softly. ‘Only to the people I care about enough to make it up to.’

Link looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile back, as his heart warmed at Rhett’s words.


End file.
